The present invention generally relates to trotline fishing equipment and, more particularly, to a system for securing a leader to a trotline.
Trotlines are known in the art. A trotline is a long, heavy fishing line to which several leader lines are attached in series. At the end of each leader line a fishing hook is attached. Trotlines are typically used along streams or near a shore of a lake. A trotline is typically anchored at both ends and the leaders or drop lines are attached at intervals of two to six feet. A bait is attached to the hook at the end of each leader.
A trotline may be several feet to several hundred feet long with a typical leader length of approximately 18–24 inches. A trotline may be set by anchoring each end to opposite banks of a stream. A fisherman baits each of the hooks along the trotline. Weights may be attached at intervals to the trotline to sink the entire trotline below the surface of the stream.
The fisherman places the trotline in the water and baits it in the evening or morning typically and may run the line once or twice a day, removing any fish that have been caught and replacing the bait that is missing.
The leaders are typically tied to the main line at spaced apart intervals. Metal clips have also been used to attach the leaders to the main line. Tied leader lines present a problem with replacing broken leaders and with changing the spacing of the leaders along the main line. Metal clips may be more easily adjusted but may slip on the main line and are prone to rusting especially in a harsh environment such as salt water. The tied or metal clipped dropped lines may become twisted or misaligned with one or more of these clips or ties presenting handling problems to the fisherman.